The present invention relates to an absorption refrigerating apparatus and particularly to a boiler system therein having a pump and a standpipe containing a rectifier. The invention includes a part to which heat is supplied and which constitutes the boiler of the apparatus.
Prior art boilers of the type referred to above have the tendency to show variations in the liquid level in the standpipe. In order to provide for the proper operation of the apparatus, it is customary to arrange the outlet of the pump at a higher level than would be theoretically necessary for normal operation of the absorption refrigerating apparatus.
Single pipe boilers, such as contemplated in the present invention, are of simple construction which makes them inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the extension of the boilers in a horizontal plane is small and thus only a limited amount of heat insulation against the ambient is required. However, in spite of the simple construction, certain difficulties arise with the apparatus. For example, in the boiler part, considerable quantities of vapor bubbles are formed which rise through the rectifier in the standpipe surrounding the pump pipe. Thus, a column is formed which contains liquid and a comparatively large quantity of vapor and has such a height that the liquid surface will be located at a higher level in the apparatus than the level to which the weak solution in the system has to be lifted by the boiler pump to overcome the flow resistance and to be elevated above the inlet to the absorber. Therefore, with a normal pump, the liquid may rise above the opening of the pump and affect the operation of the pump in an unfavorable manner. Because of this situation, the pump pipe must be extended to that its opening will be located higher in the apparatus, and even though the aforementioned disadvantage of the high liquid level in the standpipe is overcome in this way, the operating conditions of the pump are impaired because the liquid must be pumped to a higher level than required for the intended liquid circulation in the apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an absorption refrigerating apparatus provided with a boiler system of the type hereinabove disclosed which overcomes the drawbacks of the said known arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an absorption refrigerating apparatus having a boiler system as hereinabove disclosed in which a flow path provided for the liquid lifted by the pump opens into the standpipe at a point between the rectifier and the boiler.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrangement in which a choice can be made resulting in the lower consumption of energy at a given cooling effect or the use of a larger absorber which results in a greater cooling effect.